Main Door
Not to be confused with Main Door (Chapter Two) The Main Door (or Master Door) is the main door in Granny. It is located in the Main Room, and it was added in Version 1.0. The Main Door is locked by multiple locks that the Player has to remove in order to beat the game. However, since the 1.5 update, this method isn't the only escape method, making this door less important. The alternate escape methods is via the car, which need to be fixed with various parts including the Spark Plug, Car Battery, Wrench, Engine Part and the Gasoline. You also need to unlock the path for the vehicle to escape, using the Padlock Key. Description The Main Door is a locked, large wooden door with a wooden frame. However, on the door are several locks that are all unlocked with the use of different items. There can be a minimum of 4, and a maximum of 7 locks on the door, depending on several conditions detailed in the section named 'Number of Locks'. The different locks that can be on the door are (from bottom to top): *a Plank Lock (knocked off by the Hammer) *a Regular Lock on the door handle (unlocked by the Master Key) **This lock can only be unlocked when all other locks are taken off/unlocked. *a Wire on the Main Door and a wire in the Basement (electric lock deactivated when the 2 wires are cut by the Cutting Pliers) *a Battery Slot/Mechanical Bars (removed when putting the Battery in its slot in the middle of the Main Door) *a Regular Padlock (removed by the Padlock Key) *a Numeric Padlock (removed by the Padlock Code) *a Metal Lock unlocked by a lever unlocked by the Screwdriver (pull down the Lever to unlock the metal lock) Trivia * When you escape, a cutscene plays showing Granny watching the Player as they leave. ** When Version 1.3.2 was released, a second cutscene was added, which plays only after the Player has taken the Teddy and has spawned Slendrina. *** On Practice however the cutscenes are a little different as Granny will be standing beside a tree on the outside off the house. * In the Hard and Extreme menu, the phrase 'Main Door' is spelt as "maindoor". * There is an option called Extra Locks, where, as it's name implies, the number of locks is set to 7 on any difficulty. ** This option is forced on when playing on Extreme Mode. * It takes two hits from the Hammer to bring down the plank on the Main Door. * The Master Lock (or the Main Door lock) must be unlocked last. *Although Practice Mode is easier then Easy, the locks on the door follow the Normal Mode rules as there are 5 locks (Padlock, Number Padlock, Wooden Plank, Wires and Master Lock) **A note can also be seen on the door that states "I’ll be back soon." What this likely means is that Granny has left the house, and thus she doesn't appear to be present. ***Even if the note says that, Granny will never come back to the house. *The Front Door Escape cutscene is not on the actual map. It's just a placeholder. Category:Structures Category:Ground Floor Category:Version 1.0 Category:Main Door Category:Doors Category:Endings